Codename: Kids Next Door MUSICAL
by your guardian writer
Summary: ONE-SHOT. The title says it all. This story might not make sense with the lyrics. But still, I can assure you that this is a good story. :D Read & Review. Pairings: 1/5, 3/4, 2/Cree. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Italicized lines are songs. Okay? okay.


Came up with another one-shot. :) I know you know some of the songs I've used here.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND and the songs by: Madina Lake, Augustana, Jojo, My Chemical Romance, Michelle Branch, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Timbaland, Paulo Nutini, Lifehouse, Mario, Justin Timberlake, Mariah Carey, Daughtry, Maroon 5, Nickelback, **

* * *

-1&5-

It was a fine Monday morning until…

"_She looked at me her eyes were watering. That's when I knew that this was about to end. Frozen in that moment, time was standing still. I could feel my heart sinking._" Lizzie broke-up with Nigel. He had no one to talk to but Numbuh 5. He decided to tell Abby what really happened. Then he continued, _"'Goodbye' She said. 'There's someone in this world for you. So good luck.' She said. 'I went and found somebody new'"._

"Oh, that's okay. There are millions of girls here who want to be with you, ya know." Abby said. She knew exactly where this conversation is going to lead them.

"_You don't know me, and you don't even care."_ Poor Nigel. He's really taking this break-up thing seriously. I mean, come on! Abby is way better than Lizzie Devine. Abby had a sad expression on her face but she still continued comforting him. But then again, her feelings got the best of her.

"_Boy, you're so hard to believe. Just a friend that's all I've ever been to you. Oh, just a girl who wants to be the center of your world. But I ain't got much to offer but my heart and soul and I guess that's not enough for you to notice me. I'm just your girl. And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you."_ Abby noticed his confused expression but still kept on singing. "_I try to smile when I see other girls with you. Acting like everything is okay. But, oh, you don't know how it feels to be so in love with someone who doesn't even know my secret love."_ That made him stop crying and listened carefully at what she's singing. Then she continued, _"What do you see in her you don't see in me? Boy, you're so hard to believe. Why do you show her love but there's none for me? Boy, you don't make sense to me. _I love you, Nigel._"_

Abby stared at Nigel's eyes. Little did she know that she was in for a big surprise. Nigel suddenly kissed her. Though she was shocked, she closed her eyes then gladly returned the kiss.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." He whispered with a smile. Their faces still inches away. "I love you too, Abby."

-3&4-

They had the whole tree house for themselves. Oh yes, our oh-so-loved couple Numbuhs 3 & 4 are all alone in the tree house. Of course, Wally wasn't really looking forward for this. He didn't want any 'cruddy' girl to ruin his free time. But a part of him was still happy that he gets to spend the whole afternoon with her, alone.

"Wally!" Numbuh Three said. Hold that thought, actually, she squealed which made Numbuh Four drop his joystick and lose the game.

"What the crud! Numbuh Three, stop doing that!" Numbuh Four whined with his Australian accent evident in his voice.

"Oh, Wally. You know I just wanna invite you to play Rainbow Monkey Fun and Happy Tea Party with me." Kuki said with a big smile.

Still mad for losing at his video game, he yelled, "I DON'T WANNA PLAY YOUR CRUDDY RAINBOW DORKIES DARK AND GLOOMY TEA PARTY! I DON'T WANNA PLAY WITH YOU AND YOUR CRUDDY GAMES!"

Kuki was taken aback. Her big amethyst eyes filled with tears were staring at his emerald eyes.

"Aw crud. Listen, Kuki.." but he was too late. She was running her way to her room. Defeated and feeling guilty, Wally decided to follow her and to apologize.

He was now standing at her door. Her sobs were clearly audible. He knocked then felt grateful that Kuki let him in.

"What do you want?" Kuki asked. Her eyes were so red from crying which really made Wally feel guiltier.

"Are you okay?" Stupid question. Of course she wasn't. But he wanted a good start.

"_Take a good hard look. I'm not okay. I'm not okay. I'm not okay. You wear me out."_ She began to sing.

"_All you wanted was somebody who cares. If you need me you know I'll be there."_ He too began to sing. "

"_Am I supposed to be happy? With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price." _It's true. All Kuki wanted was just to play and be with him.

"_Lost in a simple game, cat and mouse." _He continued singing. _"But I will never give up, no, I'll never give up. What am I fighting for? There must be something more. For all these words I sing, do you feel anything?"_

She sighed then sang, _"It's too late to apologize."_

He continued. _"I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you. And I need you like a heart needs a beat. _I'm really sorry, Kuki."

"Fine, I accept your apology." She forced a weak smile.

"Great." He wrapped his arms around her thin body. _"Grant my last request and just let me hold you."_ He sang while still in the same position. Both of their eyes closed and just sinking in the moment.

"_I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held on to. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you." _She sang those lines with her whole heart. She really was in love with Wally.

"_I can hear your heart crying out for me."_He sang. Their noses were now touching. Wally kissed her. After they parted from the kiss, the words "I love you" were said in unison.

She rested her head in his shoulder then she sang, _"Cause if your love was all I had in this life, that would be enough until the end of time."_

-Numbuh 2 and Cree-

"_We belong together." _Hoagie sang while he and Cree were walking along the sidewalks. Actually, Hoagie was following Cree which really made her annoyed.

"_I'm going home back to the place where I belong." _Cree sang in a very annoyed tone.

"_Every night you cry yourself to sleep. Thinking: "Why does this happen to me? Why does every moment have to be so hard?" Hard to believe that it's not over tonight. Just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night. I won't go home without you."_ He continued his singing.

Cree stopped in her tracks and turned to him. "You're a stalker." She said.

"_And this is how you remind me of what I really am." _He sang proudly. Cree's eyes were wide then she said, "Eww. Whatever freak." She continued to walk.

"What? _I'll keep us together, whatever it takes._" He was really following her, desperately needing her attention.

"Would you stop following me!" She shouted at him. It was more like a demand than a request.

"_I ain't got no money. I ain't got no car to take you on a date. I can't even buy you flowers. But together we can be the perfect soulmates. Talk to me girl." _He was really determined.

"Shut up!"

But he still continued, _"I ain't got no Visa. I ain't got no Red American Express. We can't go nowhere exotic. It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best. Talk to me girl."_

Cree was finally near her house. She started running to her front door and was really thankful that Hoagie didn't follow her.

"Well, that's it for today. Operation: A.N.N.OY. H.E.R. was successful Numbuh 1." Hoagie stated proudly to Numbuh 1 through his communicator.

* * *

Written and not exactly read by,

Kristine. :)

Review please. :)

Remember: You need to love in order to be loved. ;)


End file.
